


MORTAL COMBAT

by beckysue_bonner, bichita_36e, lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: ALEX KAREV DIED IN COMBAT, Combat, F/F, F/M, Multi, S19 as Soldiers, SULLYVANDY, Women In Combat, vicley - Freeform, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Our Station 19 and Sloan-Grey Crowd are Soldiersand Marines, fighting in an unspecified conflict,against an unspecified enemy. VICLEY and SULLYVANDYare the principal pairings, beginning in Chapter 2.Graphic description of combat and associated wounds,which may trigger some. Expect explicit sex and language
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Kat Noonan/Michael Bates (OC Male-S19), Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Travis Montgomery/Levi Scmitt, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [daggerncloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerncloak/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).



> COMMAND
> 
> COLONEL PRUITT HERRERA
> 
> MAJOR LUCAS RIPLEY
> 
> 2LT VICTORIA HUGHES
> 
> 2LT KAT NOONAN
> 
> TBA
> 
> AIR (HELOCOPTERS)
> 
> 1 LT MAYA BISHOP (ATTACK)
> 
> 2LT DEAN MILLER (ATTACK)
> 
> SGT. JAX MOORE (DOOR GUNNER)
> 
> 1LT ANDREA HERRERA (MEDEVAC)
> 
> 2LT MICHAEL BATES (MEDEVAC)
> 
> SSGT DAVID MAYHORN (DOOR GUNNER)
> 
> 1LT BEN WARREN (MEDIC)
> 
> ***********************************
> 
> RANGER TEAM 6
> 
> CAPTAIN ROBERT SULLIVAN
> 
> 2LT JACK BISHOP
> 
> WO1 ALEX KAREV (KIA)
> 
> SSGT MIGUEL PRADO
> 
> SSGT TRAVIS MONTGOMERY
> 
> SGT RYAN TANNER
> 
> SGT DEAN MILLER
> 
> SGT JAY KOTO
> 
> CPL DANIEL SOTO
> 
> MEDICAL
> 
> W03 CARINA DELUCA  
> W03 ANDREW DELUCA  
> CAPT TEDDY ALTMAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrant Officer I Alex Karev falls in battle-the rest  
> of Ranger Team 6 escape with minor injuries.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military regulations allow OFFICERS of any rank to fraternize.  
> A Capatin (03) may marry/date a First Lieutanant (02), for  
> example. An Officer MAY NOT consort with or marry a  
> SERGEANT E(-E5 or any rank not an officer).
> 
> Vic would not request LEAVE from Ripley; he'd pass it on to another  
> Major, or even Sullivan to approve. Pruitt would not signoff of on any  
> matter concerninf Andy (neither would Sullivan).
> 
> Thanks to Tip Miguel or the military terminology and combat situations  
> policie, and regulations.  
> LILA

*HOSTILE TERRITORY, BEHIND ENEMY LINES*

Command to ATAKLDR4: Ranger Team 6 ETA to Rally Point 5 mikes; how copy?

(HH-60M helicopter pilot 1Lt Maya Bishop triggers her throat mic and responds: "ATAKLDR4 to  
Command: Good Copy, Command...I have a visual on primary RomeoPapa; my ETA now less than 3 mikes,  
Sir...over"

Command to ATAKLDR4: Copy, ATAKLDR...good hunting-out.

"ATAKLDR4; Ranger Team 6!-Hot pursuit, heavy contact from approximately three-zero ECS! (enemy  
combatants)...we are on-site, primary RomeoPapa-request immediate MEDEVAC and extract! How copy!?"  
(Bishop notes that the voice in her earpiece sounds like Captain Robert Sullivan, Ranger Team 6)...

"Good copy RomeoTango6...suggest you get your Rangers under cover, Sir; sidewinders in slash 60  
(thirty seconds)...MEDEVAC inbound as well...OUT!”

Captain Sullivan thumbs his throat mic and issues the following commands: “Foco (Staff Sgt Miguel Prado)  
-button ‘em all up; Sidewinders inbound in slash 30! Bilbo (Staff Sgt Travis Montgomery)-they’re setting up on us,  
your six-LAUNCH!”

“On it, Sir!” Montgomery rolls to his left, finishing the move in a crouch, from which he sights and triggers  
his M320 (grenade launcher) on the half dozen enemy troops, huddled 75 meters away, blasting them to  
shreds.

Seconds later, the tell-tale scream of incoming SIDEWINDER missles alert him to take cover...he folds  
himself into as tight a "ball" as he can, just before the missiles find their targets. Various pieces and parts  
of limbs, torsos, and even a head or two rain down upon the Special Forces operators; and the smell of  
cordite and scorched earth is redolent in the air.

*****************************************

(MEDEVAC pilot 1Lt. Andrea "Andy" Herrera hovers high above the LZ as bullets fired by the remaining  
enemy on the ground ping off of her cockpit and the body of her HH-60M 'helo'; an icon on the console  
rasps "blonkblonkblonkblonk", her co-pilot, 2Lt. Michael Bates calls out "We're locked on! RPG at 11'oclock!."

The MEDEVACS door giunner, Sgt David Mayhorn, sends hig-velocity .50 caliber rounds tearing through  
the out-cropping of rock the muzzle flashes emanate from: bodies spin, twist, and jerk about, ending the threat.

Herrera touches down, radioing back to command that the extraction is in progress, and their expected ETA.  
Captain Sullivan and his team clamber aboard, and just before she lifts off, her eyes meet the Ranger Commander's,  
and she winks at him, earning herself a tiny, weary smile. Once in the air, the Medic, 1Lt Ben Warren, attends to the  
wounded man, Cpl Alex Karev. his team members, even though none is a medical professional, know that he's doomed:  
he has a 'sucking chest wound' (his chest is blasted open, and his lungs are filling with blood (unless a victim of such  
a wound has immediate access to a thoracic surgeon, that person's chances for a survival at close to zero). That  
is the reason for the somber mood on the helo...

Major Lucas Ripley, and various medical staff wait for the two aircragt on the tramac. Sullivan goes immediatle up,  
to him, his features streaked with dirt and sweat. "Captain Handsome!" the blondish superior oficer hails.

A rueful smile from the taller man before he responds "Major Stunning..I have a Man Down, Sir: KAREV...three more  
wounded, non-serious serious GSWS."

"OK...alright. Medical attention, showers, chow, in that order. You'll write for Karev." As Karev's direct report, Sully is  
responsible to notify his parents of his death. This is trdaitionally done by way of handwritten letter.

"Yes Sir."

"Come see me after, having had." (He means after medical, showering, and a meal)...Ripley knows that his best friend  
will want to vent about the loss of one of his troops. He motions to Hughes, and the two walk off in the direction  
of the Command Quarters.

Andy Herrera joins Sully at that point, and they too start in the direction of his Quonset living space. Linking an  
arm about his waist, she murmurs, "I'm sorry Baby-that you have to write for Karev; all of it."

"Yeah...thanks. I'm supposed to me Rip later, and I'm starving...let's get started on that shower."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a 10 day leave: SullyVandy Lose themselves EACH OTHER) on a (in  
> a beach in Belize
> 
> Vicley opt for a trip to Spain (Cádiz, Andalucia)
> 
> Kat and Michael (Bates) meet her parents in Tacoma, Wash
> 
> Travis and Levi return to Seattle to attend a Bar Mitzvah
> 
> Maya and Carina take a trip to Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIVIA:
> 
> The actual name of the US Army is ARMY OF THE UNITED STATES.  
> All promotions, official documents, awards, etc bear this description

Prior to departing for the approved leave he's secured for all involved in the recent  
military action, Sully writes a letter to Karev's family; all death notifications sent by  
the US Armed forces begin 'ON BEHALF OF A GRATEFUL NATION':  
Mr and Mrs Karev; it is with deepest regret that I inform you of the death of your son,  
Warrant Officer Alexandre G. Karev. Your son's actions during the operation in which he  
lost his life pesonified the U.S. Army Rangers creed-''No Mission Too Difficult, No  
Sacrifice Too Great, Duty First'. I have recommended that he recieve the Bronze Star for  
gallantry in battle, which may be small consolation to you and your family. During his  
service Alex always upheld the highest standards of the Army of The United States  
and the 75th Ranger Regiment. Please accept my personal condolences, and the condolences  
of his friends, comrades, and Commanders.

Sincerely

Captain Robert S. Sullivan, US Army

***********************************

Belize

***********************************

*DRINK THE KOOL-AID (ICE CUBE) blares from the speakers while they hump like rabbits  
in the cabana they rented, on a beach in Belize:

[(Let them know!) Do you (Let them know!) Do you  
(Let them know!) Know who you fucking with? Know who you fucking with?  
Do you (Let them know!) Do you  
(Let them know!) Know who you fucking with? Know who you fucking with?  
Always (Always!) Always (Always!)  
Know who you fucking with! Know who you fucking with!  
Always (Always!) Always (Always!)  
Know who you fucking with! Know who you fucking with!]

ANDY AND ROBERT...ROBERT AND ANDY...from the missionary position, Andy gets onto her knees; Sully  
immediately draws his tongue in a long rasp from the bottom of her drooling quim to the clenched pucker between  
her plentiful buttocks; eliciting a gasping whimper from the kneeling brunette. His oily cock-tip comes to rest against  
her vaginal opening, then a slight pressure as it begins to bully its way past her inner sphincter muscle..the pressure increases,  
stretching and stretching and stretching her until the unrepentant tip pops through, and inside the beleaguered beauty: It's in!  
Andy groans as the solid length pushes deeper, stretching her terribly (BEAUTIFULLY) and opening her wide. She huffs a long  
sigh of relief as he thankfully pauses when he's a third of the way in...with smooth, easy strokes, he sets a more sedate pace than  
previously, so that both can recover a bit of their enegry...

************************************

Cádiz, Andalucia Spain

************************************

Her brown eyes bore into his while their bodies conjoin in a smoothless, timeless rhythm. Vic's sturdy, strong thighs sustain his  
210 ponds easily (at least, without enormous effort), and she meets him outgress for ingress...at this point in their relationship,  
accomodating Lucas Ripley's formidable man-meat is no longer the chore that it once was. Part of that is the caring, detailed  
attention he'd paid when servicing her orally, just minutes ago. A full twenty minutes of kissing with his lips and lapping with his  
tongue at her heated labia; poking at the tight whorl her anus, butting at the stub of her clit with the blunt end of his nose-have her  
so wet that she's soaking by the time he enters her., plunging deep like a hot knife through butter. His big balls are so full of cum that  
the sagging pouch slaps against her electrified clit with each long stroke as he begins fucking the bubble-butted beauty the moment  
he's seated comfortably in her soaked cunt.

"You love this wet pussy, don't you Bae!?" Vic pants. "Own it, OWN IT!...you already do, but OWN IT SOME MORE!"

Ripley growls his reply: "FUCK, I love you; I love YOU, and I love this incredible PUSSY..you're goddamn right I do!!"

Victoria's clear, though slightly-filmy female juice streams from her over-heated cunt as she gets nearer and nearer  
to an orgasm. “Oh, God, that’s IT!” she yells, shuddering her way through several mini-climaxes.

***************************

Tacoma, Washington

***************************

Katerina Noonan is ebullient; Michael not so much…he’s very nervous, having never met a female he’s dated FAMILY  
before. Mr. Noonan is an ex-U of Nebraska linebacker, who reminds of one of actor Terry Crews of Brooklyn Nine Nine fame,  
based on the photo Kat had shown him. It’s clear by the photo he’s seen of her mother, Carlotta Noonan (nee Cardenas)  
that Kat derives her beauty from the fourth-place runner up to Miss Costa Rica, 1997. She has two Brothers, Maximo and  
Luis, both who are similar in size to their Father. The Army Lieutenant is no ‘short-stuff’ himself, at 6’2”, 200 but still…

Their drive is over by 515 that evening, right at dusk. To Mike’s relief, he is greeted warmly and effusively, by all of the  
Noonans. Keisha, Max’s current love interest, and Luis’ long-time lady love, Jamiko are there as well. By the time he and Kat  
go to bed, about 1am, Bates’ concerns have all dissipitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3
> 
> CONTINUED WITH : 
> 
> Travis and Levi return to Seattle to attend a Bar Mitzvah
> 
> Maya and Carina take a trip to Rome


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Travis attend Levi's Nephew's bar mitzvah, and have  
> sex afterward in the Four Seasons.
> 
> In Rome, Italy, Carina mounts sexy Blonde Maya using a rubber  
> strapon cock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bar Mitzvah: Coming of Age Ceremony for Jewish males once they  
> reach 13 years of age.

SEATTLE, WASHINGTON-BAR MITZVAH OF MICAH SCHMITT

Micah Scmitt, one of Levi's many 'favorite' nephews, is officially 13 years old, and under Jewish custom, now has  
all the rights and obligations of a Jewish adult, including following and upholding the commandments of the Torah.  
Starting today, he is expected to participate in synagogue services and take his place in the Jewish community. Travis  
watches with interest as Micah receives his **TEFILLIN** (a black leather box containing the SHEMA-  
a liturgical prayer (considered to be the essence of Jewish religion) that is recited at least twice daily by adult Jewish  
males to declare their faith; the creed of Judaism which originated on Sinai with Moses and is recited daily-and other  
biblical passages).

Although he has some trouble following the process, Travis does his level best to keep up as Micah reads from  
the Torah. He leads the services next, after which he delivers his speech, where he explains what coming of age  
means to him. He’ll take his place in the Jewish community as a newly ‘minted’ man. At the after-party, he’s careful to  
make himself available to the many single women for dancing (Levi is still not ‘out’). At 10 pm, they excuse themselves  
citing tiredness from their long plane trip. Instead of staying with Levi's parents, they book a suite at the Four Seasons  
where they have the required privacy for what they are about to do: sex each other up...to that end, Levi activates the  
playlist on his iPhone, before the two lovers slowly divest each other of their clothing:

[Love soft as an easy chair  
Love fresh as the morning air  
One love that is shared by two  
I have found with you

Like a rose under the April snow  
I was always certain love would grow  
Love ageless and evergreen  
Seldom seen by two]

***************************

***************************

***************************

Rome, Italy  
***************************

They stroll along the main boulevard, where they purchase swim suits for their trip to the beach. In their hotel room,  
they aren’t inside thirty seconds when Carina attacks the hefty-chested blonde: the black knit dress she wears is shoved up  
over her hips, her thong is wrenched to one side; the sexy Italian’s limber fingers dance in and about her inner and outer labia,  
along with her clit, until her juices begin to flow…once those fingers are nice and wet from that magical nectar, each of Maya’s  
orifices receive a carefully inserted visit; Carina wants those openings nice and loose for what she has planned in just a little while.

Her thumb tortures and teases the curvy Lieutenant’s un-protected clitoral stalk as the other fingers vanquished her vagina  
and anus. Deep, deep, marvelously deep. “God YES, baby”, Maya cries. "Fuck me: fuck me hard!"

“On the bed!”, Carina growls, then snatches open her suitcase and extracts a strap on dildo, which she wastes no  
time wrestling on. Maya slides her legs wider, arching her back. She yelps when a semi-hard slap to each of her round  
butt cheeks leaves rosy hand-prints. Grabbing on to each of her hips, the horny brunette takes careful aim, and enters her  
with a careful, measured thrust. The pace of her movements increase, and both of her small hands caress the curves of  
her lover’s ass, adjusting her position to offer a different angle.

The next twent-five to thirty minutes are spent in a sort of animalistic haze of lesbian lust, until after one last  
convulsive heave, she buries the dildo all the way into Maya. Both women cum together in a rush of spasms and mingled  
cries and shaking bodies before collapsing into a tangled pile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CodeName Whiskey Taskforce  
> FOB, somewhere in Afghanistan
> 
> Attack helicopters , An Army Ranger Team, and Delta Force  
> Operators are the 'spear'

Lt. Colonel Herrera steps into the the TOC, and Major Ripley calls _"On your feet!"_ ; just as the assembled  
personnel begin to stand, the Colonel waves them down, muttering "Siddown-as you were"...

"At this morning's breifing each of you recieved detailed assignments for the target package. We will be in the air at 0400hrs-the only  
changes are instead of bringing your Rangers to the North wall, Cap'n Sullivan, you'll dig in at the Southeast wall-same mission: fire support  
and seal off any escape."

"Yessir."

"The only other change is HELOS-one MedeVac instead of two, meaning TANNER-we'll need you on the stick in ATAKHC1:  
Cap'n Sullivan, grab up another body of your choice, Ranger qualified of course."

"Copy, Sir." he turns to Ryan Tanner and tells him "Report to Major Ripley for briefing immediately after we break from here, Sarge."

Tanner responds, "Yessir."

"Good, good-questions, comments?" The Colonel asks, already starting out of the breifing room.

Again, Ripley says loudly, _"On Your Feet!_...once Pruitt has cleared the room, Ripley says. "Alright-chow, weapons, transpo,  
and systems checks, then final briefing at 1900hrs. That's all."

Sullivan hangs back to speak to his friend. "Rip. We agreed that I could operate out of TOC-no combat for awhile"-

"I know, Man. We had Owen Hunt penciled in on this mission. Hunt was called state side-his partner had another baby. There  
was no one else available to step in. You're pulled from rotation for the next six months...best I can do."

"Yeah, alright-c'mon, let's eat." On the way to the Officer's Mess, the Captain adds "This is right here is why Andy can't stand your ass!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission Leader Jackson Avery contacts Tactical Operations: "Whiskey Task Force, ATAKLDR, TOC...2 mikes out to target...compound  
sighted-Sir, are we authorized to engage?"

"Whiskey Task Force Leader, TOC-attack, attack! Weapons free, engage all targets!" responds Colonel. Herrera.

Opening communicatiosb to all channels: "ATAKLDR to Whiskey Task Force-assume attack formation, SAFETIES OFF...we are GREEN  
to engage-Gold Package LEFT, Green Package RIGHT; Blue Package down the middle: Light 'em up!"

ATAKHC1 ( Ryan Tanner) and ATAKHC2 (Nick Suarez) break left; ATAKHC3 (Leon Hendrix) and ATAKHC4 (Maya Bishop)  
nudge their 'helos' right...once eah pilot is locked on their ground target they unleash a hail of air to ground missiles and .50 caliber  
mimi gun rounds...

On the ground Captain Nico Suarez and his Delta Force Team meet heavy resistance and radio to TOC for air support: "TOC, DELTA  
DELTA! Contact, CONTACT! (have engaged the enemy). Request immediate Air, OVER!"

"Tanner! Break contact; provide AS for Delta, front gate-expedite!", orders Ripley.

After acknowledging the order Ryan eases his stick left again, acquiring a 'sight picture' of the enemy forces defending the  
compound's front gate...seconds after he gets a lock on the target and lets fly two hell-fire missles, his own ground to air  
warning begins screeching.

"Tanner! They have a lock on you-hard stick left!" Avery Jackson shouts.

"There's another one!" Jesse Cardenas, his co-pilot advises, panicked. "Deploying coiunter-measures!"

A few miles back, the Medevac 'copter Andy Herrera listens to the radio chatter with rising apprehension: at TOC, Colonel  
Herrera is also very attuned to the activ. From ATAKHC1: "SHIT-the second one is still coming...Oh SHIT, SHIT!"-

Dully, in a stitled, robotic tone, Vic states the obvious (as per Army regulations, the mission is recorded); "ATAKHC1 is down Sir."

From Ripley: "MEDVAC. Come forward and verify survivors-recover if any."

Andy Herrera in MEDV1 responds to that order; her co-pilot Michael Bates offers condolences. "Sorry, Herrera."

She smiles tightly, thanks him with her eyes as she flies low to survey the crash site. Enemy ground troops erupt from the SE gate  
and are engaged by Sullivan's Ranger Team once they are range. From his perch in the open left door bay, Mayhorn sends flesh-rending  
bursts from his swivel mounted mini gun at the aggressors. "NO!" she shouts suddenly, startling both Bates and Mayhorn when Sullivan  
announces "JACKHAMMER!" and he and his Ranger Team press forward, counter-attacking with a furious barrage of bullets. Pushing down  
bullets. Pushing down her fear, she advies Bates, pointing "ON THE RIGHT-ARE THEY SETTING UP ON US!?"

"Hitting them now!", he replies, strafing the out-cropping of rock with the .50 caliber machine guns mounted in the cabin.

By the time four enemy attack helicopetrs appear on the horizon the WTFLwas itching for a fight. "TOC, ATAKLDT-four bogies  
approaching at speed; request permission to engage!

The lust for revenge boiling to the surface, Colonel Herrera snaps "ATAKHC6 and ATAKHC7-WHEELS UP, AND EXPEDITE  
TO MICHELIN FOXTROTNOVEMBER! Engage all air targets-expedite!"

Captain Avery orders "HC2 and HC3; climb above the clouds and get behind 'em-HC4 on me-straight at 'em!"

"Bishop...on my mark go vertical and bank right; I'll bank leftwe hit 'em with sidewinders once we get position!"

"Copy, Sir-go vertical on your mark, then open up with A-9 sidewinders."


End file.
